Ryuga's terugkeer (deel 2)
Ryuga's terugkeer (deel 2) ''Vervolg: Ryuga's terugkeer Ryuga's POV Ik bleef haar in de ogen aankijken. Zij was het... Madoka. Ik had haar nauwlijks herkend. Ze had haar korte thumbkastanje-bruine haren laten groeien en de onderkant geverft in donkerblond. Ik vond het maar raar om haar zo te zien. Ze keek me verbaasd aan. "Ryuga?" vroeg ze met oprechte verbaasdheid. "Ja, wie anders?" vroeg ik en rolde met mijn ogen. Ze lachte. Ik hielp haar recht en ze bekeek me goed. "Niets veranderd..." zei ze en lachte even. "Nou dat kan ik niet van jou zeggen." zei ik en wees naar haar. Ze was nu helemaal anders. Andere kleren aan, ander haar en het leek alsof ze ook een andere kleur van ogen had. "Heb je nou lenzen aan?" vroeg ik verbaasd en bekeek haar ogen nog eens goed. Madoka grinnikte. "Ja, ik wou ook eens een andere kleur." zei ze grinnikend. "Vanwaar die verandering?" vroeg ik en ze keek me geschokt aan. Ze bloosde even, maar gaf geen antwoord. "Ga je nog antwoorden?" vroeg ik en werd geïrriteerd. Madoka schudde haar hoofd en liep door. Ik keek haar argwanend na. Maar ik glimlachte zonder dat ik het wist. Myuu kwam bij me staan. "Ze is mooi, he?" vroeg ze en ik knikte. "Ja." antwoordde ik, onbewust met wat ze van plan was. "Je vindt haar aardig, niet?" vroeg ze weer en ik kinkte. "Ja." antwoordde ik weet, onbewust van haar plan. "En je vind haar leuk, he?" vroeg ze geniepig. "Ja..." zuchtte ik en toen had ik het door. "Ik wist het!" riep ze terwijl ik helemaal kookte en op het punt stond uit te barsten. "Dat moet ik tegen haar zeggen!" riep ze blij en ik werd over het randje geduwd. "Dat doe je niet! Durf dat te doen en ik zweer je dat ik je nachtmerrie laat uitkomen!" riep ik helemaal over de rooie. Haar ogen sperden zich en vulden zich met tranen. "Ni-san baka!" riep ze en liep huilend weg. Toen opeens begon het te regenen. Waarom regent het altijd als er iets verkeerds gebeurd is?! Ik zuchtte en sloeg mezelf op mijn voorhoofd. "Wat heb ik nu toch weer eens gedaan..." mompelde ik streng tegen mezelf. Myuu's POV Ik rende huilend door de straten. Het regende.... Waarom regent het altijd als er iets verkeerds gebeurd is?! Ik stond stil en keek naar de natte grond. ''"Ni-san meende het niet..." dacht ik vastberaden "Hij zou zoiets nooit doen... Hij... hij kan zoiets niet doen..." dacht ik nog steeds vastberaden. Ik keek om me heen om te zien waar ik was. Gelukkig herkende ik de plek en ging richting de dichtsbijzijnde bekende onderdak dat ik ken: The Burger King. Ik voelde in mijn zakken en tot mijn geluk zat er nog wat geld in. Net genoeg voor mijn lievelingsmenu: Big King XXL. Ik was net zo'n boeffer als mijn vriendje Gingka... Ik wilde hem zien! Ik wilde zien wat hij aan het doen was! Ik wilde zien of er geen meisje met hem flirtte! Want hij is mijn bezit! Ik rende naar de bekende blik dat zichtbaarder werd. Ik hoopte en hoopte dat hij er zou zijn. Deze keer stond het geluk aan mijn zijde. Ik zag hem. Ik zag dat hij op weg naar de deur. Ik liep sneller. Ik kreeg meer energie! En toen... Toen zag ik dat hij met een meisje was. Ze lachten vrolijk naar elkaar. Blij en gelukkig. Ik voelde me opeens schuldig dat ik hem wilde thumb|Myuu, verdrietigover hem...controleren... Dat ik hem steeds mijn bezit noem... Dat ik steeds bij hem wilde zijn... Dat ik hem verbiedde om met een meisje te spreken dat single was... Maar ik moest hem ook vrijheid geven, dus liet ik hem gaan en hoopte deze keer dat hij me niet zag. Nu stond het geluk aan zijn zijde en zag hij me. Hij bevroor op zijn standpunt en keek me met grote ogen aan. "Myuu, het is niet..." maar ik liet hem niet uitspreken; "Ik snap het... Jij wilt ook leuke dingen doen, ik snap het... Ik verbied je steeds dingen en dat is niet goed... Het is gewoon omdat..." onderbrak ik hem en hield een pauze om niet in huilen uit te barsten "Omdat ik niet meer bedrogen wil worden. Omdat ik die pijn niet meer wil voelen... Omdat ik geliefd wil zijn... En daarom verpest ik je pret en je leven... Ik ben echt zielig... Gomenasai! Ik ben je net waardig en dat ook nooit geweest! Gomene voor alles!" riep ik en de tranen rolden over mijn wangen. Ik wilde zo graag wegrennen, maar mijn voeten werden aan de grond genageld. Ik kon niet weg en bleef daar gewoon stomstaand, huilend in de regen, stomziend naar hem... Gingka's POV Ik had haar nog nooit zo gezien of nog nooit zo zien gedragen. Het verbaasde me. Ze bleef er maar staan in de regen. Ik keek haar verbaasd aan. Ik kon niets uitbrengen... Wat ze net tegen me zei,... kon gewoon niet waar zijn. Voelde ze zich zo altijd? Zonder dat ik dat heb gezien? Echt waar? Ik kon het nauwelijks geloven... "Myuu..." was het enige wat ik kon uitbrengen. Ze keek me nog steeds aan, haar gezichtsuitdrukking onleesbaar. Het werd overspoeld door vele emoties... Pijn, verdriet, spijt, schuld,... net zoals het mijne... Ik wilde niet dat ze zich zo voelde... Ik wilde dat ze zich gelukkig voelde. Gelukkig samen met mij. Voorzichtig liep ik naar haar toe, alsof ik niet wilde dat ik haar zou verjagen met mijn komst. Maar ze bewoog zich geen millimeter. Ik bleef staan en keek haar met een gezicht vol verdriet aan. Ik kon me niet beheersen en liet alles wat ik in mijn handen had vallen om haar te kunnen omhelzen. Ik drukte haar stevig tegen me aan. "Myuu, oh Myuu... Je hebt geen idee wat ik voel, hoe ik me nu voel, wat ik voor jou voel..." zei ik zachtjes. "Je voelt je gewoon schuldig dat ik niemand heb en daarom ben je met me samen..." zei ze als statement. Ik fronste en keek haar boos aan. Ze had geen idee... Geen idee wat ik voor haar voel... Geen idee... Ik zou alles opgeven, alles kwijtraken,... sterven om haar gelukkig te zien. "Myuu, je weet niet wat je zegt." zei ik en mijn stem klonk boos. Ze fronste naar me. "Wat voel je dan voor me?" vroeg ze met haar ogen dicht. Ik dacht even na, maar ik vond geen woorden die wat ik voel voor haar konden uitleggen. "Daar zijn geen woorden voor..." fluisterde ik in haar oor en rook aan haar nek "Je ruikt heerlijk zoals altijd..." mompelde ik en kuste haar nek. Ze kreunde zachtjes. Ik fronste. Ze hoorde niet zo'n geluidjes te maken op straat. Dat is gewoon weg onacceptabel. Ik keek snel naar mijn horloge. Het was nu al 14:00 uur. "Hoe laat moet je terug in het ziekenhuis zijn?" vroeg ik aan haar met mijn hoofd nog steeds in haar nek. "20:00 uur. Morgen gaan ze me opereren." kreeg ze er -hoorde ik- met moeite uit. "Hmm..." mompelde ik in haar nek "Kom op, we gaan naar huis." zei ik en trok haar naar huis... Ryuga's POV Ik wandelde over straat, zoekend naar Myuu. Waar kon ze toch zijn? Ze kon niet zomaar van de aardbol verdwenen zijn, toch? "Misschien is ze naar huis gegaan?" dacht ik en richtte me naar huis. Toen zag ik haar weer. Ik weet niet wat, maar iets trok me naar haar toe... Wat het was, wist ik niet... Maar ik wilde gewoon naar haar toe. Ik draaide haar om en keek haar recht in haar ogen aan. Ze glimlachte naar me. Er werd iets warm vanbinnen. Ik heb dit nog nooit eerder gevoeld... Dit verbaasde me helemaal. "Hoi." zei ze vrolijk. "Hoi." zei ik raar genoeg vrolijk terug gezien de situatie. "Hoe gaat het?" vroeg ze aan me. "Goed," en verbaasd genoeg, sprak ik de waarheid "en met jou?" vroeg ik uit beleefdheid terug. "Ook goed. Wat ben je aan het doen?" vroeg ze en ik schudde even mijn hoofd. Ik wist zelf niet meer wat ik aan het doen was en dacht even na. Ze zag mijn nadenkende blik en trok een wenkbrauw op. "Euhm... Ik was Myuu aan het zoeken, denk ik... Ja, ik was Myuu aan het zoeken." herinnerde ik me weer. "Ah zo. Ik moet gaan. Nog veel succes met je zoektocht." zei ze glimlachend en wandelde verder. Even stopte mijn hart met kloppen, maar toen het weer klopte, klopte het sneller dan ooit tevoren...'' "Raar?"'' dacht ik en schudde verward mijn hoofd. Ik hoopte nu eigenlijk dat mijn zus me belde en zei dat ze thuis was en ik me geen zorgen moest maken. Ik was verbaasd dat ik dat hoopte en met tegenzin verwijderde ik me verder van haar. Toen hoorde ik mijn GSM bieben en ik griste het uit mijn broekzak. Ik keek er naar en er stond Myuu's naam. Snel keek ik naar het bericht dat ze gestuurd had. Er stond: Ni-san, Ik ben nu thuis, dus moet je me niet komen zoeken. Alles gaat goed met me en ik zal met Gingka later naar het ziekenhuis gaan, dus hoef jij dat niet te doen. Bye! See you later! xxx Myuu Ik werd blijer vanbinnen. Snel draaide ik me om en liep naar Madoka toe. Ze was net op de hoek en ik spurtte naar haar toe. Ze zag me rennen en ik kwam hijgend voor haar tot stilstand. "H-hey." zei ik hijgend. "Hey." zei ze verbaasd "Moet je Myuu niet zoeken?" vroeg ze verbaasd. Ik zwaaide met mijn GSM. "Nu niet meer." zei ik en ze glimlachte breed. "Oké, goed. Zou je me willen vergezellen naar de Burger King? Ik ging net eten." en ik was net ietsje te enthousiast over het idee. "Ja! Ik bedoel: Ja, is goed." en ik sloeg mezelf op mijn voorhoofd omdat ik mezelf zo stom vond. Ze grinnikte. "Mag ik dan ook ineens mee-eten?" vroeg ik en het klonk alsof ik permissie vroeg. "Natuurlijk als je dat zelf wilt..." zei ze en keek me verbaasd aan. Het drong tot me door en ik zei iets wat ik niet had moeten zeggen -vragen-. "Dus dan is het een date?" vroeg ik fluisterend in haar oor. Het leek alsof ze versteende. Ze knikte gewoon, niet in staat iets te zeggen. Ik lachte en trok haar naar de Burger King... ''Wordt vervolgd...'' Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Love Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Anime Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid